


The shouting in a library thing

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: It can be frustrating to be in a library with books in a language you don't understand...





	The shouting in a library thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oriolegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/gifts).



"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Rodney glared at the book in his hands.

"Rodney," Teyla admonished him. "This is a library."

"With books full of gibberish." He held up the book in question.

Ronon came to inspect it. "Looks like Eltak to me."

"Yes, an older dialect, but still quite understandable," Teyla agreed.

"For _some_ of us," Rodney said annoyed.

"I think it's fascinating," Teyla said.

"Yeah, it's cool," Ronon said, taking books from the shelves.

Rodney turned to John.

"Do you think there are Eltak comics?" John asked.

~~

"I can't believe this!"

"What?" John asked, looking through the shelves.

"This seems to be about ZPMs!" Rodney lifted up the book in his hands.

John stuck his head through a gap in the row of books. "I don't know. Could be. Could also be about candles or a steep mountain or something."

Rodney gave him a look.

"Sorry, my Eltak's a bit rusty," John said, shrugging.

"Teyla!" Rodney shouted through the library.

~~

"I don't see why we have to stay any longer. It's obvious we'll want to send some linguists here and come back with a scanner. Teyla's just pissed because her Eltak isn't up to par."

John rolled his eyes. "Right. I'm sure quantum harmonics is the first word you'd learn in a foreign language."

"That's why we need to get a team in here! I think Thompson has some linguistics background. He could help translate this. What?" Rodney asked irritated.

"You're doing the shouting in a library thing again. The one that Teyla warned you about repeatedly."

"I'm _bored_ out of my mind with a book about ZPMs in my hand that I _can't read_!" Rodney stage whispered.

"Try to think of something else," John suggested.

"Like what?!"

~~

"Thank you so much for this honor. We appreciate it," Teyla said, bowing her head. "We will return with a team of scholars to learn from the rich treasures of wisdom you have collected."

"We are looking forward to welcoming your people to our sacred halls. And of course, the two of you are very welcome to return."

Ronon snorted.

"Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay have not been blessed with becoming acquainted with your beautiful language," Teyla explained.

"I see," the librarian said, with a slight smirk on her lips.

"We'll take our leave now if we may," Teyla said.

The librarian nodded.

"Where are they?" Ronon asked when she left them alone.

"I thought they'd been with you."

"No. I thought they were with you. They were _quiet_ ," Ronon said with a grin.

Teyla smiled serenely. "I only wish I could have that effect on them. I last saw them in the scientific section."

They made their way through the shelves.

"There they are," Ronon said.

Teyla's eyes widened slightly. "This explains why they did not _talk_ anymore."

"McKay. Sheppard. We're done. You can continue making out at home."

John and Rodney slowly let go of each other, mouths returning once, twice for another quick kiss, before they parted and stood up.

"Finally," Rodney said, adjusting his uniform. " _This_ will be the first one to translate." He picked up the book that had fallen aside.

"Let's see if you can make reservations," Teyla said with a smile at their flushing faces.

"Yes. Let's go finish this mission and go home," John said, stealing a glance towards Rodney.

Rodney grinned, hugging the book to himself.


End file.
